One Hand In
by KisaCrescent
Summary: When the head CEO of the most successful gaming company walks in to find his next appointment not only wearing his coat, but spinning around wildly in his chair like a mere child, one can't help but be amused! Rivalshipping Fluff! (One-shot)


**One Hand In**

The small, still figure of someone who appeared to be lost in deep thought stood idly in the middle of a cement court yard whilst the noisy business men and women of Domino city dodged around him on their way to their jobs. Jolted from his musing when a passerby on their cell phone jerked past him causing their shoulders to bump, the younger realized he was standing stupidly in the middle of morning foot traffic. Flushing at his mistake he hurried out of the way and up the steps of the large building in which he had stood gazing at. Peering out from under the entrance overhang and glancing up the many floors of the building, amethyst eyed the bold letters printed on the buildings face.

Taking a deep breath and mentally preparing himself, the younger turned toward the spinning doors and promptly walked through them into the air conditioned lobby. Walking up to the reception desk he waited patiently for the receptionist to notice him. A women who looked to be in her late twenties, early thirties finished her call before turning her attention to the short person in front of her.

"Hello Sir, welcome to Kaiba Corporation. Do you have an appointment?"

"Oh, uh yes. Seto Kaiba said he wish to speak with me and told me to come in at 8 o'clock." The receptionist hummed as she browsed through the morning appointments for the head CEO of the corporation before 'ah-hahing' in triumph.

"Yes it does say here that Mister Kaiba does have an appointment with a Mister Yugi Muto. I'm assuming that is you?"

"Yes." The younger replied curtly.

"Mister Kaiba instructed me to tell you to go up to his office and to wait for him to arrive. You can get there by going to that hallway to the right and taking the white elevator all the way to his office on the top floor. To get into the room simply tell his assistant who you are and she will show you in." The women finished with a gentle smile directed at the younger.

"Thank you very much Ma'am." Yugi bowed his head and proceeded to follow the instructions given to him.

While he leaned against the wall of the elevator, he fidgeted lightly as he watched the numbers of the floors flash in red on the counter. He didn't know why Kaiba wanted to see him, but despite that he still sees the older teen as a valuable friend and refused to turn down the sudden offer to come talk civilly with the other. Don't misunderstand though, Yugi knew very well that under all the snide remarks and cold glares Kaiba at least saw the smaller teen as someone as close to an equal as one could in the eyes of the successful CEO of Kaiba Corp. The older had even admitted that once, much to Yugi and his friends disbelief. Of cores though Yugi believed it and had merely accepted it by giving the tall brunette a thankful smile.

So absorbed in his thoughts, the small teen jumped when the elevator chimed loudly signaling his arrival to the top floor. Spotting Kaiba's assistant not very far off from the elevator, Yugi put on a gentle smile and trotted up to greet her. Disturbed from her work by the sudden appearance of the tri-colored haired teen, the assistant cleared her throat to cover up her embarrassment and then greeted him with a smile.

"Hi miss, I'm Yugi Muto. I was told Kaiba wanted me to wait in his office for him?"

"Ah yes Mister Kaiba said you would be coming." Getting up from her chair without another word the assistant strode over to a metal door nearby, swiped her card into the slot, and opened the door stepping aside for the teen. Yugi poked his head in before noticing that Kaiba was indeed not here yet. he turned an nodded to the assistant.

"Thank you Miss." She simply smiled before turning and closing the door behind her.

Suddenly left alone, Yugi glanced quickly around the office. This was the first time he had ever been inside of Kaiba's office. He had to admit, he almost expected it to be rather bare and bland, yet Kaiba's office was anything but bland. There were a few indoor plants scattered around the room for show, scenic pictures decorating the cream colored walls, a couch situated in front of a large flat screen TV which Yugi assumed was likely for the older Kaiba's younger brother Mokuba, and in the center of the room was Kaiba's Desk. It was a beautiful wooden mahogany desk and with closer inspection it had a stapler, a framed picture of the Kaiba brothers as kids, and a few piles of paper work neatly stacked near the laptop Kaiba usually carried around with him.

Seeing white in his peripheral vision, Yugi's curious purple eyes spied the source of color draping over the back of the Office chair. Now that was a sight to behold. Seto Kaiba's signature white trench coat, without its owner wearing it. Somewhat bewildered at the sight of the personless coat, Yugi lifted his head and checked around the room to be sure he was alone still. Satisfied that seeing it had only been about two minutes since he was let into the room, the short teen turned his amethyst gaze back to the white trench coat that seemed to be calling out to him to put it on. Sideways glancing toward the door for good measure before cautiously walking up to the chair, Yugi finally picked up the large coat off from its resting place.

Holding the large coat at arm's length the teen inspected it with his eyes until he suddenly threw off his own Domino High school uniform jacket and replaced it with that of Kaiba's white trench coat. It was defiantly not made for Yugi to wear. His short four foot height meant that the taller brunettes coat fell gracefully down to the floor with at least a few feet of the coats length. Looking himself over, Yugi giggled as he looked at his thin, pale, bare arms coming out of the short sleeves. Yup this coat was defiantly made just for Kaiba.

Still within his curious musings, Yugi decided to sit himself in Kaibas large, but plush looking, office chair, casually using his small hands to flip the long wisps of the coat fabric out behind him as he sat. It was a weird feeling to be wearing the CEO's choice coat and at the same time be sitting in the spot where said man runs the most successful gaming company in all of Japan.

It was with a small giggle that Yugi was now registering just how comfortable the plush office chair actual was. Since the chair had arms Yugi then decided to position his small body in the chair so that his back rested against the left arm of the chair and his legs draped over the right. He proceeded to reach out with his left hand, lightly gripping the office desk and then pulled and repeated until Yugi was all but a spinning, laughing mess.

* * *

Kaiba sighed reservedly through his nose as he leaned against the wall of the only elevator that lead up to his office at the top of his corporation building. Those noisy jerk-off sales people were just so, for the lack of a better word, annoying. Some times Kaiba wished he could force himself to have an actual day off that didn't result in him spending that time playing a children's card game at some tournament.

Sighing as the elevator chimed, the young CEO emerged from the doors to be greeted by his assistant. He walked up to her almost sluggishly as he took in a steady breath.

"Has Yugi arrived yet?"

"Yes sir," the women smiled kindly up at her boss and gestured toward his office. "As instructed I let him into your office to wait for you." Nodding to show his thanks, the brunette walked over to his office door, sliding his card and squeezed into the door quickly closing it. It was when the door closed did his ears catch the sound of the only other occupant in the room laughing.

Confused Kaiba stood up straighter from his slightly hunched position and turned toward the noise. The sight both struck him dumb, and perked his mostly unused curiosity. There before him was the very teen he had asked to come in. Said tri-colored haired teen was currently laying sideways in _his_ office chair, wearing what looked to be _his_ white trench coat, and was spinning himself silly. With a raised eyebrow the brunette walked up to his desk and stood in front of it as the spinning, and now obviously dizzying, teen started to slow to a stop. Shifting his weight onto his right foot and propping his left hand on his hip the older simply waited for the giggling younger to notice his presence.

When the chair came to a stop was when Yugi finally, still giggling to himself, leaned his head back. Out of the corner of his eye was someone standing in front of the desk and he curiously glanced over to see the tall brunette who he had been waiting for staring down at him.

"Oh hi Kaiba!" The other casually said when he looked away with a silly grin on his face. Then Yugi froze. "Oh my god Kaiba!" The teen squeaked as, with the sudden realization that he had been caught being completely childish on every level by the CEO, fell off of the large office chair.

"Yugi?" The brunette questioned with a small hint of concern as he went around the desk to look down at the smaller teen. The older found himself having to purse his lips together to keep himself from snorting at the boy who was currently on his knees rubbing his rear end with one eye closed.

"Ohhh" he groaned in pain before noticing the other had come around the desk to stand in front of him. The teen did another unmanly squeak before he shot up onto his feet stammering.

"Oh, uh, heh h-hi Kaiba, um I-I uh," The teen looked up at the other instantly becoming even more self aware of how foolish he must of looked to the older. "Uh, eheheh.." he simply couldn't find the words to explain what the CEO just saw so he stood there under his calculating gaze twiddling his thumbs as he waited for the other to say something.

Kaiba on the other hand was trying his very best in his tired state to simply not throw his head back to laugh at the way the smaller teen was acting. He couldn't help admitting to himself that Yugi just looked to damn adorable at the moment. And then he realized that the smaller was in fact wearing his coat. Placing a hand over his mouth as he looked away to hide the sudden heat that had oddly rose to his cheeks he cleared his throat.

"Yugi," he paused slightly so he was sure he had the others attention. "Why are you wearing my coat?" As if the smaller had forgotten, Yugi's amethyst eyes quickly looked down at himself. Flushing a bright red, the smaller teen quietly slipped out of the coat and looked down to hide his embarrassed face as he handed it to the other.

"I am so, so sorry Kaiba." Yugi managed to whisper out through his embarrassment as he picked up his discarded uniform jacket and slipped it back on. Deciding for once not to cause the other more grief, the brunette threw his coat onto the nearby couch and sat down in his office chair resting his elbows on the smooth wooden surface and rested his chin atop his folded hands.

"So, you are likely wondering why I called you to meet me today?"

* * *

So first off, I got the title from the Phrase "Caught with one hand in the cookie jar."

Secondly I actually got the idea for this story after finding a picture on Tumblr of Yugi wearing Kaibas trench coat and sitting in Kaiba's office chair and Kaiba catching him. i found it so amusing I just had to write about it, and my friend Clippy thought it would be a funny idea to so i just spent the last few hours writing this as i talked to her over skype :'D.

Thirdly yes the picture i used as the cover is the actual picture i found that has inspired me so. So if you are the owner of this inspirational piece please let me know so i can credit you XD.


End file.
